Tout coeur de glace finit par fondre
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Luna a changé depuis la mort de son père et entre pour sa cinquième année a Poudlard. Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Luna vioudra se rapprocher de Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood alias Loufoka. Les gens m'appellent comme ça parce que je suis souvent dans la lune et parce que je croyais en des créatures qu'eux croient inexistantes. Oui je dis que je croyais en ces créatures parce que mon père m'a annoncé qu'elles ne sont que le fruit de son imagination juste avant qu'il ne meurt dans son sommeil, mais cela fait de ça quelques mois. Depuis la mort de papa je reste à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Dumbledore. C'est un gentil homme que nous avons comme directeur. Puisque Ginny ne me parlait plus vraiment nit mes anciens amis (es) de Gryffondor non plus, je me surprenais souvent à rendre visite au directeur de Poudlard. J'ai eu le temps de parler avec lui et découvrir un peu ce mystérieux vieil homme. Il est attentif aux gens et très observateur. Il ne juge personne sans la connaitre. Prenons comme exemple Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde le croit sans cœur et hautain, mais Dumbledore m'a dit un jour : tout cœur de glace finit par fondre. Depuis ce jour je ne vois pas Draco Malfoy comme avant. Je lui souris et lui dis bonjour. Bien sur il ne me répond pas ou m'insulte, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car son cœur de glace finira par fondre. C'était rendu un objectif personnelle de rendre la vie de Draco Malfoy un peu moins misérable. Tiens, justement le voila ! Il se tient là dans le couloir à regarder la pluie tomber dehors.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en m'arrêtant a côté de lui, contemplant la pluie tombé dans l'herbe.

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors je me retournai en lui souriant.

-La pluie, insistais-je.

Je reportai mon regard sur cette dernière.

-Elle nous apaise et nous plonge dans nos pensées, continuais-je rêveuse.

Je me tournai alors subitement vers lui.

-Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me racontait que la pluie venait pour chasser toutes nos mauvaises pensées, nos regrets et nos peines.

Il me vrilla de son regard orageux puis retourna son attention sur la pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes il ne me répondit pas, alors je me retournai pour contempler la pluie de nouveau.

-Elle a sûrement raison, murmura-t-il a ma plus grande surprise.

Puis, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna a grande enjambée. Il m'a répondu ! Pour la première fois il m'a adressé LA PAROLE ! Je souris de plus bel et tournai sur moi-même.

-Merci maman, dis-je en regardant le ciel gris.

Deux jours passèrent sans que je ne revoie Draco Malfoy. J'avais parlé à Dumbledore de notre petite conversation et il avait été content pour moi. Il disait que j'allais sûrement pouvoir faire fondre son cœur de glace. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Tient justement le voici ! Au même endroit que la dernière fois, mais il était assit cette fois.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je en m'assoyant à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et l'inclina en signe de bonjour. Du progrès.

-Toujours entrain de regarder la pluie alors, dis-je en faisant comme lui.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Mon nom est…

-Je sais qui tu es Draco Malfoy, dis-je en lui souriant. Toi par contre tu ne sais sûrement pas mon nom puisque tu m'appelais Loufoka avant.

-Navré…

-Ne le soit pas, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu as arrêté ! Moi c'est Luna Lovegood.

Je lui tendis la main. Il la serra avec un petit sourire.

-Enchanté, dit-il en reprenant sa main.

Je restai la a lui faire un grand sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes il s'en rendit compte et tourna son regard intrigué vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dis-je en me tournant vers la pluie toujours aussi souriante.

Et on resta assit ainsi le reste de l'après midi.

Cette nuit je fis un mauvais rêve. Voldemort avait gagné la guerre et tous ceux qui avaient soutenu l'ordre du phénix étaient voués à l'esclavage. N'étant plus capable de m'endormir, j'avais enfilé ma robe de chambre et étais allé me promener. Les corridors étaient froids et sombre, mais je n'avais pas peur ayant l'habitude de me promener à cette heure tardive. Je rejoignis l'endroit où je voyais souvent Draco Malfoy et m'y assis en regardant la lune dans le ciel étoilé. Et si Voldemort gagnait vraiment la guerre, qu'allait-il nous arriver ? J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'aperçus pas tout de suite la silhouette du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde passer à toute vitesse.

-Draco Malfoy ? Dis-je en me levant.

La silhouette s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi.

-Oh c'est toi tu m'as fait peur ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il ne dit rien. Bizarre pourtant nos échanges étaient plutôt cordiale c'est derniers temps.

-Tu vas bien ? Dis-je en m'avançant hésitante.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pus voir des larmes remplir ses yeux.

-Pleures-tu ? Dis-je soudain toute triste.

-Non.

Et soudain les larmes figèrent dans ses yeux.

-Tu sais Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas mal de pleure, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire triste.

Il ne dit rien, mais tourna les talons et partit, me laissant la seule dans le corridor baigner sous la lumière de la lune.

Le lendemain matin au déjeuner à la grande salle, il ne mangea pas. Déjà qu'habituellement i ne mangeait pas beaucoup ! Je voyais bien qu'il était dérangé par quelque chose, mais je ne savais quoi. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors. Je regardai cette dernière et aperçus mon ancien ami Harry Potter qui ne lâchait pas Draco Malfoy des yeux. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et sortis de la grande salle. Etrange.

Une semaine sans que je n'ai parlé à Draco Malfoy. Durant cette semaine, Katy Bell a été empoissonné par un collier enchanté. Ce dernier était destiné à Dumbledore disait son amie. J'avais courus jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour lui annoncer. Il le savait déjà évidemment. Il me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de Draco Malfoy, mais je n'en avais guerre. Il voyait ma peine et m'encouragea à ne pas lâcher prise. Enfin c'était la nuit et je me trouvais assis dans le couloir à regarder la pluie tomber et le reflet de la lune sur la bague que mon papa m'avait donné. C'était une de ces nuits où je me sentais seule et faible. Je repensais à mon père et ma maman qui eux étaient ensemble et heureux. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai. Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers moi. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, mais quand il m'aperçut il se stoppa net. Je lui fis un grand sourire qui se fana quand je vis qu'il faisait demi -tour. Des larmes coulèrent instantanément sur mes joues et le poids sur mon cœur explosa. Je me levai les larmes, blessants mes joues.

-Pourquoi me fuir Draco Malfoy ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. As-tu décidé de faire comme mes anciens amis (es) et de m'ignorer parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? Tu as décidé de me quitter toi aussi ?

Ma voix se brisa quand je dis la dernière phrase. Draco Malfoy se retourna vers moi et me regarda. Bien sur il ne me répondra pas ! Je me rassis dos à lui et pleurai. Je ne l'e3ntendis pas s'asseoir à coter de moi et fus surprise quand il m'enlaça. Je pleurai sur son torse et mouilla son veston. Au bout de quelques minutes je pus retenir mes sanglots alors je me redressai. A ma plus grande surprise, Draco Malfoy me prit le visage et le redressa vers le sien. De ses pouces il effaça mes larmes et me fit un petit sourire.

-Merci Draco Mal…

-Appelle moi seulement Draco, murmura-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Je souris.

-Bien sur… Draco.

Ça fait tout drôle dans mon estomac. Il me rendit mon sourire, puis se pencha doucement. Mon cœur s'affole et il y a plein de papillon dans mon ventre. Je le vois fermer les yeux, alors je fais doucement la même chose. Puis soudainement je sens quelque chose de chaud et de doux toucher mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux surprise. Il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes ? Comme faisaient amman et papa ? J'eus un petit sourire, puis refermai ses yeux en lui rendant doucement son baiser. Sa langue humide vint titiller ma lèvre et j'entrouvris la bouche. Soudainement il me repoussa brusquement avec une telle force que je tombai par terre. Je le regardai stupéfaite, puis me relevai. Son parfum m'enivrait et je voulais ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'approchai doucement de lui sous son regard scrutateur. Je déposai doucement ma main sur sa joue et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Draco, embrasse-moi, demandais-je en scrutant son regard.

Je le vis hésiter scrutant aussi mon regard, puis finalement, il m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui souris et lui répondis aussi passionnément.

Durant un mois, tous les soirs, Draco et moi on se rejoignait à notre banc pour parler, regarder la lune et parfois il m'embrassait. Parfois quand il me rejoignait la nuit ses yeux étaient tristes et je savais qu'il entendait tout ce que les gens disent d'horrible sur lui, mais je lui redonne le sourire. Un si beau sourire.

-Bonsoir Luna, murmura une voix trainante dans mon oreille.

Je souris et me détachai du beau tableau qu'est la lune pour me tourner vers Draco.

-Bonsoir Draco, dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule un instant. Il était en re4tard de vingt minute, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas dut tout.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il.

Je me redressai surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit-il en souriant. Ferme les yeux et tourne-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit toute souriante. Je sentis quelque chose de froid caresser la peau dénuder de mon cou. Je portai instinctivement ma main à mon cou.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Je le fis et descendu mon regard sur le collier. C'était une demi-lune faite de… diamant.

-Des diamants ? Dis-je en le regardant.

Il hocha la tête, tout souriant.

-Mais… ça a du te couter une fortune ! Je… ne peux pas, Draco.

- Prends-le, dit-il en me prenant la main et en s'assoyant à côté de moi. Ça a peut-être couté cher, mais tu le vaux Luna.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Personne ne m'avait fait de si beau cadeau. Je l'embrassai doucement, déposant ma main sur sa joue. Il approfondie le baiser et déposa sa main sur ma taille. Je ne portais qu'une camisole et des shorts puisque cette nuit était très chaude, donc ses doigts caressèrent ma peau dénudée. Je frissonnai à son touché et soupirai de plaisir quand il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait positionné sur ses cuisses. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation et je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté tout ce que je ressentais me plaisait, mais… d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas… dépasser la ligne. Draco parsema mon cou de baiser brulant, tout en remontant légèrement ma camisole pour pouvoir caresser mon ventre. Ses baisers descendirent sur mon épaule qu'il dégagea de ma bretelle. Toutes ses sensations m'étaient inconnues et tellement agréable, mais quand la main de Draco se glissa sous mon vêtement pour essayer de rejoindre mon sein je pris panique. Cette dernière s'envola totalement au contact de ses doigts froids sur mon sein. Je me mordis la lèvre et gémis doucement.

-Draco je…

Il arrêta de m'embrasser l'épaule et me regarda intrigué. Je retirai sa main et me rassis convenablement timide.

-Je… ne… je crois que…

-C'est parfait si tu veux attendre Luna, dit-il en me prenant les mains et en relavant mon visage vers le sien. Tu n'as pas à être pressé. Si je vais trop loin, tu m'arrête.

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire avant de m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et contemplai la lune. On resta comme ça jusqu'au lever du soleil. M'étant endormis, il m'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Quand je me réveillai, je regardai tout autour de moi déboussolé. Des bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et je me retournai surprise. Draco dormait paisiblement. Je souris en me remémorant la nuit dernière. Je regardai son réveille matin, puis vis qu'il était temps de se réveiller.

-Draco, chuchotais-je en dégageant son visage de ses cheveux rebelles.

Il gigota un peu, puis resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je ris doucement, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

-Réveil toi Draco, il faut aller en cours…

Il leva la tête, les yeux plissés, puis me fit un grand sourire. Je lui souris, puis il se plaça par-dessus moi en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il resta comme ça à m'observer et je regardai ses yeux orageux.

-Tu es la file la plus belle du monde, dit-il avant de m'embrasser le nez.

Je ris, puis une question me passa par la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant le soir quand tu te promenais dans les couloirs de l'école, dis-je les sourcils froncés.

Son corps se tendit et il débarqua de par-dessus moi. Il se leva et attrapa son costume tout de noir.

-Des choses, dit-il mystérieusement.

Je fronçai les sourcils de plus bels.

-Comme quoi ? Insistais-je.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, dit-il froidement en enfilant son pantalon propre noir.

L'ancien Draco est de retour. Je me levai et allai me plaçai devant lui. Il avait déjà enlevé son chandail long noir pour le remplacer par sa chemise noir. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Draco Malfoy.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais confiance ?

Je pouvais lire l'hésitation dans son regard.

-Oui Luna, soupira-t-il, mais je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de mon existence et je ne veux pas violer ton innocence.

Je le regardai interloqué.

-Si jamais ils me retrouvent, ils te poseront des questions et si je te mets au courant tu risque beaucoup de chose. Par contre si tu ne sais rien, ils n'auront rien contre toi.

Je le regardai toute mélangé.

-Draco ça me fait peur, dis-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Non, Luna n'est pas peur de moi, dit-il en s'approchant.

Je me reculai jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je regardai dans le vide. Que me cachait-il ? De qui parlait-il ? Était-il vraiment impliqué dans les plans de Voldemort ?

-Luna ?

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi.

-Dis moi Draco, insistais-je, tu dois me ire la vérité. Tu me connais… j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

Il me regarda impuissant, puis s'assit par terre le dos coller au lit. Il commença son récit par son enfance. Me racontant comment son père était absent et comment sa mère essayait désespérément de le rendre heureux. I me raconta son entrer a Poudlard et ses amis (es) de Serpentard. Il me raconta comment son père lui avait mit la pression quand le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu. Il me raconta comment ils l'avaient préparé son père et sa tante pour ses services au seigneur des ténèbres. Il m'annonça qu'il était marqué par le Lord noir et qu'il regrettait tout ça. Il m'annonça aussi qu'il avait une mission et que c'était pour cela qu'il se promenait le soir. Je ne lui posai pas de question sur sa mission. Tout le long de son récit je lui caressai les cheveux pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Il y eut un long silence, puis je me glissai à califourchon par-dessus lui.

-Draco.

Il ne me regardait pas. Je pris son visage en coupe.

-Regarde-moi, dis-je fermement.

Il tourna son regard vers le mien. Ses yeux étaient tristes.

-Merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi, dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il parut surpris.

-Je ne te répugne pas ? Dit-il inquiet.

-Bien sur que non, tout le monde à sa propre histoire et tu n'as pas décidé de la tienne.

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco Malfoy et rien ne changera ça.

Il me sourit, puis je lui fis un grand câlin. La fin de son histoire m'effrayait quelque peu, mais je n'y pouvais rien et je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Maman pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

Draco et moi avions manqué l'avant midi et je lui avais a mon tour raconter mon histoire. Elle était un peu moins lugubre que la sienne, mais toute aussi triste. Je jouais avec mon pudding, rêveuse. Mon regard dévia vers la table des Gryffondors. Mon regard croisa celui de Ginerva Weasley mon ancienne amie. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça me rendait triste de la voir comme ça. Elle me fit un sourire et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle se leva, alors je fis pareil en quittant la salle commune. Elle alla s'asseoir dans les escaliers et je la joignis. Il y eut un silence puis je lui fis un grand câlin. Elle éclata en sanglot. Je n'étais pas du genre rancunier et la voir comme ça me brisa. Elle finit de pleurer et se redressa.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, dis-je en lui souriant, j'avais d'autres occupations. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Ron c'est fait empoisonné hier soir, dit-elle en pleurant encore. Une bouteille de cidre de miel avait été donnée à Slughorn pour donner à Dumbledore, mais il l'a ouvert avec Harry et Ron. Il en a bu une gorgée et c'était empoisonné !

Elle s'appuya sur mon épaule pour pleure tandis que mon sang se glaça. Hier… Draco en retard a mon rendez-vous… sa mystérieuse mission pour… Deuxième tentative de meurtre face à Dumbledore… le seul homme que Voldemort craint. Oh mon dieu ! Draco doit tuer Dumbledore !

Au bout de cinq minutes Ginerva se calma et on rejoignit notre table à la grande salle. Je regardai Draco qui avait l'air encore plus mal que d'habitude. Je décidai de me lever et d'aller le voir. La salle devint soudainement silencieuse alors que je m'arrêtai derrière Draco. Je me penchai jusque son oreille.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, chuchotais-je.

Il hocha la tête puis se leva. On sortit de la salle sous le regard des élèves et des professeurs. Je me dirigeai dans les corridors, le plus loin possible de la grande salle. Soudain je me retournai vers lui.

-Dumbledore ? Dis-je en fouillant son regard.

Son visage était de marbre et ne laissait rien paraître.

-Draco dit moi que c'est une blague ? Dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Luna… il tuera mes parents !

Sa voix dérapa dans le aigu à la fin de sa phrase. Je lui fis un câlin et lui caressa les cheveux. Il m'enlaça après un moment d'hésitation.

-Ça va finir par s'arranger Draco, murmurais-je à son oreille, je te le promets.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans accro. La mission de Draco me trottait dans la tête. Comment allait-il faire ça ? Il a le cœur tellement plein d'amour, comment peut-il tuer Dumbledore ? Cette question me trotta jusqu'à l'heure de notre rendez-vous quotidien, à Draco et moi.

-Luna !

Je me retournai et vis Ginerva courir dans ma direction.

-Ah bonsoir Ginerva, dis-je en lui souriant, j'aimerais bien te parler mais…

-Il faut absolument que je te parle.

Elle me tira dans un lit plus reculé même si personne n'était présent dans le corridor.

-Harry croit que c'est Malfoy qui a fait le coup pour Ron et Katy, dit-elle en scrutant mon regard.

-Et pourquoi accuser Draco Malfoy ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Harry croit qu'il a ressue la marque des ténèbres ! Tu te rends compte ? Il parait qu'il essaierait…

-Ginerva je ne veux pas te vexer, mais Harry n'a aucune preuve, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils cette fois. Je ne crois pas que se soit très gentil de votre par…

-Luna c'est de Malfoy de qui on parle, il n'est pas du tout sympa alors pourquoi on devrait lui communiquer la moindre compassion ?

-Vous ne le connaissez pas alors vous n'avez aucun droit de le traiter comme vous le faites. Il n'a pas été très gentil, mais ce n'est pas une question pour lui rendre la pareille ! Alors maintenant excuse moi, mais je suis attendu !

Je partis furibonde. Ginerva m'avait mise en retard de vingt minutes au moins ! Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles sur Draco. Elle n'a jamais cherché à le connaître ! J'arrivai à notre point de rencontre, mais Draco n'était pas là. Je tournai sur moi-même.

-Draco ?

Peut-être était-il cacher pour me faire rire ! Je regardai derrière une colonne, mais il n'était pas là.

-Draco se n'est plus drôle !

J'entendus du bruit sortant de la salle de bains des garçons. On aurait dit… un duel ?

-Draco ?

J'entendis de la vitre se briser et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain. J'entendais de l'eau couler sur le sol. Je m'avançai plus loin en courant puis me figeai. Devant moi Harry Potter avait la baguette pointée sur un Draco inconscient étendu par terre. Du sang commença a sortir de son torse a une vitesse incroyable.

-Draco !

Je me précipitai vers lui. Je mis mes doigts dans son cou pour prendre son pouls. Il ne respire plus.

-QU'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? Demandais-je paniqué.

-Je…

Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Il abaissa sa baguette et me regarda. Non Draco ! je sortis en courant de la salle de bain.

-À l'aide ! S'il vous plait quelqu'un ! Criais-je le plus fort que je pouvais.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me retirai près de Draco. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et vis mes larmes tomber sur le visage de Draco. Soudain professeur Rogue arriva. Il fit le lien entre Harry et Draco et ce précipita vers ce dernier. Il murmura un sortilège. S'il vous plait ramener moi Draco ! Harry tomba à genou échappant sa baguette, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Peu à peu, le sang de Draco revint ''en lui''. Puis d'un coup il se redressa regardant partout.

-Draco ? Dis-je la voix tremblante.

Il me regarda apeuré, puis je vis des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai de lui doucement et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Peu importe si ça gênait les deux autres personnes présentes, mais il fallait que je rassure Draco.

-Draco Malfoy, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe, ce n'est pas mal de pleurer.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis commença à sangloter. Quand je le pris dans les bras, il éclata automatiquement. Je le serrai le plus fort que je pouvais, pleurant silencieusement avec lui. La phrase de Dumbledore me revint alors à l'esprit : Tout cœur de glace finit par fondre. Je venais de faire fondre le cœur de Draco Malfoy.


	2. IMPORTANT EXPLICATION POUR LA SUITE

SALUT !1

En fait j'ai posté ce petit OS pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Author alert et/ou Story alert ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps et j'aimerais bien avoir de vos commentaires ! Alors ne vous gêner pas. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais faire une suite, alors si je reçois plus de cinq reviews pour une suite, je posterai dimanche qui s'envie ! Merci encore !


	3. PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS TRÈS IMPORTANT!

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre, MAIS ce sont de bonnes nouvelles !

C'EST OFFICIELLE JE FAIS UNE SUITE ! YOUPI.

Par exemple, les chapitres ne seront pas aussi long 1

Je sais j'avais dit que je ferrais une suite si il y avait cinq reviews et plus, mais je trouvais ça chien pour celles (ou ceux ?) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews donc… DIMANCHE UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE SERRA POSTÉ !

P.S. : Je ne serrai peut-être pas très régulière dans mes post, à cause de mon emploie du temps assez charger. Entre les répétitions pour la comédie musicale et les répétitions pour l'orchestre je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi… :S


	4. Chapter 4!

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je posterai une fois semaine les dimanche (s'il y a aucun problème dans mon emploie du temps :S) ! Donc voilà voyons se qu'il se passe avec Draco et Luna.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

CHAPITRE 2

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vous jure que mon intention n'était pas de tuer Malfoy, plaida Harry vigoureusement. J'avais lus ce sort quelque part je ne sais où et je voulais l'essayer… je…

Draco restait assit sans rien dire. Il regardait le vide les bras déposé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil placé devant le bureau du directeur. Moi j'étais assise entre Harry et Draco. Severus Rogue était debout près du directeur. Ce dernier posa son regard sur moi.

-Et vous mademoiselle Lovegood, que faisiez-vous à vous promener dans les couloirs ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en formes de demi-lune.

-J'étais sortis pour rejoindre Draco, dis-je honnêtement.

-Ah oui ? Dit-il en jetant son regarda sur Draco. Vous appréciez bien Luna n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était adressé à Draco cette fois. Ce dernier posa des yeux orageux sur le directeur.

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, dit-il amer.

Dumbledore resta à le regarder un moment, puis sourit doucement.

-Severus, Harry et Luna… j'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul avec le jeune Malfoy s'il vous plait.

Harry parut surprit, mais ne protesta pas. On sortit de la salle et Professeur Rogue ferma la porte dernière nous. Aussitôt fait, il disparut je ne sais où. Harry se retourna alors vers moi.

-Tu vois Malfoy ?

-Oui, dis-je calmement.

-Mais… il t'a toujours insulté et…

-Il ne m'insulte plus depuis cette année, Harry et je ne veux pas te vexer, mais lui au moins était là quand j'avais besoin de parler.

Il resta bouche bée.

-Je suis désolé Luna je…

-Tu avais autre chose en tête, dis-je en souriant. Je sais Harry c'est ok, mais ça ne change pas le fais que… je me tienne avec Draco Malfoy.

J'avais hésité à dire si on sortait ensemble, ou si on était que des amis. Il faudrait que je lui poses la question demain.

-Il… te plait ? Demanda Harry hésitant.

Je ris devant sa petite grimace.

-Oui… beaucoup. Tu sais il est très gentil si on apprend à le connaître !

-Mouais… peut-être bien, ronchonna-t-il. Je ris une nouvelle fois sous son air boudeur.

Une heure plus tard, Draco sortit du bureau et dit à Harry d'entrer. Je regardai Draco, mais il évitait mon regard. On commença à marcher dans les couloirs et à un moment je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait amené dans sa chambre. Je m'assis en indien sur son lit et lui il resta debout en face de moi à me regarder. On resta comme ça durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je parle.

-Qui a-t-il ?

Il ferma les yeux, puis soupirai.

-Dumbledore sait pour ma mission. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le sait. Il… il veut m'aider à… m'en sortir. Il dit qu'il peut sortir ma famille de là et mettre fin à la guerre le plus vite possible. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire Luna. Est-ce que je peux le croire ? Est-ce un piège ? Est-ce que ma mère et mon père seront saint et sauf ? Je me pose tellement de question et… il a aussi dit que… notre relation est beaucoup trop dangereuse. Il dit que des jeunes de Serpentards pourraient nous surprendre et aller le dire au seigneur des ténèbres. Tu serrais en danger Luna et je ne peux pas permettre ça. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois Lu…

-Chut, dis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je venais de me lever et j'avais une main sur son épaule.

-Ne crains rien Draco, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je crois que tu peux faire confiance à Dumbledore et je sais me défendre. Je faisais partis de L'AD, tu as oublié ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire et il me sourit aussi légèrement détendu. Je me rassis en indien sur son lit, puis recommençai à l'observé. Il fit de même. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à l'instant. Ses cheveux luisaient sous la lumière argent de la pleine lune. Ses yeux étaient d'une profondeur infinie et je mis perdait. Mon regarda glissa sur son corps svelte et légèrement musclé.

-Je veux la voir, dis-je en me levant et en me plaçant droite devant lui.

Il ne dit rien, mais hésita. Moi j'étais prête à la voir. Je déboutonnai sa veste noire et la fis glisser de ses épaules. Draco avait arrêté de respirer. Je me mis à genou et posai délicatement mes doigts sur son avant-bras gauche avant de relever sa manche. Elle était là. Je dessinai les contours de sa marque. La tête de mort et le serpent noircissaient la peau si pâle de Draco. Etrangement je trouvais le tatouage magnifiquement terrifiant. Doucement je déposai mes lèvres sur son poignet, là où la tête du serpent reposait.

-Je le trouve… magnifique, dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui, souriante.

Il ne réagit pas. Je me relevai et l'embrassai doucement. Il me répondit doucement et je l'entendis soupirer. Je déposai ma main sur sa joue pour approfondir le baiser. Draco repoussa doucement mon visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux et souris. Je pris la main de Draco et l'entrainai dans le lit avec moi.

-Tu dois être épuisé, dis-je en relevant doucement son chandail noir.

Draco leva les bras pour que je puisse lui enlever le chandail. Je vis que sa peau était parsemée de frisson. J'allais pour lui défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, mais il m'arrêta.

-Je… vais le faire moi-même merci, dit-il avec de gros yeux.

Je le regardai surprise.

-Si tu veux.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi bizarrement ? Enfin, je me levai et me débarrassai de ma chemise, puis ensuite de ma jupe. J'enfilai le chandail noir à manche longue de Draco, puis me rassis sur le lit. Draco me regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Quoi ? Dis-je inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je… Oui, tout va bien, dit-il en se grattant le crâne. Tu… Non laisse.

-Je veux savoir, dis-je intrigué.

Il me regarda un instant, puis me posa LA question.

-Tu t'y connais en sexualité ?

Je me sentis rougir.

-Euh… un peu ?

Il me fit un petit sourire qui fit accélérer mon cœur.

-Viens là.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et je m'y blottis avec plaisir. On resta un moment comme ça.

-Tu ne te moques pas de moi hein ? Dis-je inquiète.

-Bien sur que non Luna, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Je t'apprendrai.

Je souris, puis fermai les yeux pour m'endormir paisiblement dans un cocon de chaleur.

**VOILÀ ! Alors votre avis est le bien venu. Est-ce trop court ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que Draco va faire ? Faire confiance à Dumbledore ou… ? Vous pourrez savoir Dimanche prochain ! Laissez des reviews, je ne mords pas ! (lol) À la semaine prochaine 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour tout les reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur. Voila un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

Chapitre 3

Samedi matin, je me réveillai seul dans le lit de Draco. Je me redressai et regardai partout.

-Draco ?

Aucune réponse. Une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Draco seulement vêtu d'une serviette entourée autour de la taille. Quand il me vit réveillé il parut surprit.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ? Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, tout en le détaillant. Il était magnifique. Il fit le tour du lit et vint me donner un baiser sur le front.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Une trentaine de minute, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon regard glissa sur son corps svelte. Il était entrain de chercher des vêtements propres dans son armoire.

-Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? Demandais-je.

Il se retourna subitement vers moi, surpris.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Dit-il mal alaise.

-Je me le demandais. Alors ?

-Euh… je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-il en sortant un pantalon propre noir et une chemise noire aussi.

Je l'inspectai un instant.

-Tant que ça ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Je… euh…

-C'est moi qui devrait être gêné que l'on parle de sexe, non ? Dis-je en riant.

Je le vis rougir et ça me fit rire.

-Je blague Draco, tu as le droit d'être gêné et tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ta vie sexuelle…

-Ce n'est pas que je suis gêné, dit-il en e faisant face, c'est plutôt que je ne veux pas en parler… tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben… je suis le prince de Serpentard et je n'ai pas eu ce surnom pour rien.

Il me laissa sur ces paroles et retournai dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi cette soudaine arrogance ? Est-ce que les rumeurs étaient vraies alors ? Je continuai de penser ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de la salle de bain.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dis-je en me levant du lit et en attrapant mon linge par terre.

-Luna…

Je ne le laissai pas finir et entrai dans la salle de bain. Il y avait quelque chose qui me rongeait. Comme si de l'acide était entrain de bouillonner dans mon ventre. Je me secouai la tête et m'habillai en vitesse souhaitant sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Draco cogna à la porte.

-Luna ?

Je ne répondis pas et ouvris l'eau froide du robinet. J'aspergeai mon visage de l'eau puis me regardai dans le miroir.

-Luna tu vas bien ?

Je regardai la porte, puis sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les retins de justesse, puis fermai le robinet. Je sortis de la salle de bain sans un regard pour Draco. Je pliai son chandail et le déposai sur l'oreiller sur lequel j'avais dormis.

-Luna, est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter ? Dit-il en se plantant devant moi.

Je le regardai. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je pris une grande respiration, puis passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Draco je dois y aller je n'ai pas le temps de…

-Qu'est-ce qui presse tant que ça ? On n'a pas cours, alors… ?

-Alors, j'aimerais…

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Luna, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me perdis dans c'est derniers. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, puis je soupirai.

-Je dois y aller.

Je le contournai et rejoins la porte. Je mis ma main sur la poignée, puis regardai une dernière fois Draco. Il n'avait pas bougé. J'ouvris la porte, puis sortis sans un mot de plus.

**Voilà pour l'instant ! D'après vous elle a quoi Luna ? Enfin, c'est un peu court, mais je crois que le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long. Dans le chapitre 4 Draco annonce sa réponse à Dumbledore. Je crois que se serra sous le point de vue de Draco. Enfin laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !**

**Bisou !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ! Alors ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de… DRACO ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre. (P.S. : la chanson qui m'a inspiré est Never Let Me Go de Florence + The Machine :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Je restai un moment devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Vas-y Draco ! Tu es plus brave que ça non ?... pas si sure non.

-Entre Draco ! Dit la voix du directeur en me prenant par surprise.

Je pris une dernière grande bouffé d'air, puis ouvris la porte. Je la refermai derrière moi, puis allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant son bureau. Professeure Dumbledore me fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants et je me sentis mal alaise.

-J'ai pensé à votre proposition, dis-je d'une voix moins assuré que je ne le pensais.

Il attendit que j'aille plus loin.

-Avant je voudrais que vous me promettiez que Luna, ma mère et mon père seront en sécurité, dis-je en le fixant à mon tour.

Il hocha la tête.

-Promettez-le, ordonnais-je.

Il continua de me regarder, puis soupira.

-Draco… je crois que tu es le mieux placé entre nous deux pour affirmer que Voldemort est très puissant et imprévisible, dit-il en me regardant calmement.

Je frissonnai de peur en entendant son nom.

-Alors je ne peux te promettre qu'il n'y arrivera rien à ces personnes, mais je peux promettre de les protéger du mieux que je peux. Maintenant, acceptes-tu mon offre ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il me promettait de les protéger de son mieux et en échange… je ne serrai plus sous son règne.

-Oui, dis-je en soupirant.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

-Bien, j'envoie immédiatement des membres de l'ordre du phénix escorter tes parents dans un endroit sur et pour Luna… Je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je fronçai les sourcils surpris.

-Comment…

-Bon samedi Draco, dit-il avant de me congédier.

Je me levai et sortis de son office. Je descendis les escaliers en colimaçon et me dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner. J'avais réfléchis au comportement de Luna ce matin et c'était évident. Elle était jalouse ! Pourquoi au fait elle a mit ça sur le tapis ? je compte bien le savoir ce soir quand je la croiserai. J'arrivai dans la grande salle et fouillai cette dernière du regard. Je distinguai enfin Luna assise avec la fille Weasley. Je me dirigeai droit vers elle et m'arrêtai derrière elle. Ginerva arrêta de parler et me regarda surprise. Luna se retourna à son tour surprise. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et lui tendis ma main. Elle la regarda un instant, puis un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle me prit la main et se leva. Je savais que la salle au complet nous observait, mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et son bonheur. J'embrassai nos doigts entrelacés, puis souris en entendant son doux rire cristallin. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui répondis en fermant les yeux. Des millions de papillons parcoururent mon corps. Quand elle brisa le baiser, ses yeux brillaient de milles feu et me rendirent encore plus heureux. Des sifflements et des applaudissements fusèrent et je la vis rougir. Je ris légèrement, puis regardai la table de Serpentard. Ils y en avaient qui étaient furax, dont Pansy et Théodore. Blaise (mon meilleur ami) me regardait surprit, puis me fit un grand sourire. Je hochai la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier de son soutien, puis retournai mon attention sur Luna. Elle avait caché son visage par ses cheveux, parce qu'elle était gêné. Je souris, puis relevai son menton. Elle croisa mon regard, puis me sourit.

-On peut parler ? Demandais-je en dégageant son visage.

Les sifflements fusèrent de plus bel et elle rougit encore plus. Elle hocha la tête puis dit au revoir à Ginny. Je l'entrainai en dehors de la grande salle. On marcha un moment en silence, puis j'ouvris une salle vide. Je fermai la porte derrière nous puis me retournai vers Luna. Elle observait la salle. Il y avait de vieux pupitre poussiéreux et un bureau au fond. Je l'observai un moment. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés dans son dos et lui arrivaient aux fesses. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'observa aussi. Je m'approchai d'elle et pris son visage en coupe. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et soupira doucement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jalouse, Luna, dis-je doucement. M'as-tu déjà vu faire ce que je viens de faire dans la grande salle à une autre fille ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regardant de son regard pénétrant. Elle secoua la tête.

-Alors tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter, dis-je en lui souriant. Je t'assure que tu es la seule et serra la seule à partir de maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête et je vis des larmes dans ses yeux.

-J'ai parlé à Dumbledore et j'ai accepté son offre. Il a envoyé des membres de l'ordre escorter mes parents dans un lieu sure. Je crois que c'était le meilleur moyen si je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Mais… et que fais-tu des Serpentards ? Et ta réputation ? Et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce qui comptes, c'est nous deux.

-Mais… les vacances de noël arrivent à grand pas et… tu vas aller voir ta famille et moi je…

-Tu peux venir avec moi, dis-je en lui souriant. Ma mère voudrait te rencontrer et mon père… je ne sais pas s'il est au courant.

-Je…

Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle me fit un grand câlin et pleura dans mes bras. Je lui caressai le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux comme elle avait fait pour moi la nuit où j'ai faillit mourir. Au bout d'un moment elle se détacha et me regarda. Elle déposa sa main délicate sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce.

-Tu es merveilleux Draco Malfoy.

Et c'est mots me réchauffèrent le cœur comme rien ne l'avais fait avant. Cette simple phrase me redonnait confiance en moi et me donnait espoir. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue et elle la chassa d'un baiser. Je partis d'un rire joyeux et libérateur. Elle rit avec moi, puis m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je lui répondis mon cœur heureux et mes épaules libéré d'un grand poids.

Cette nuit là, Luna vint avec moi dans ma chambre pour dormir. On était installé sur mon lit assit en indien l'un en face de l'autre.

-Tu sais, Ginny croit que je suis une très bonne influence pour toi, dit Luna. Elle trouve que tu as changé.

-Ah bon, dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ça te met mal alaise ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Non !

-Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux, donc oui ! Dit-elle en riant. Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien le changement.

Je ne répondis pas et l'observai s'étendre doucement sur le lit. J'aimais la façon dont elle faisait tout délicatement.

-Tu sais, Blaise te remercie, dis-je d'un coup. Il te remercie de m'avoir fait «voir» la lumière du tunnel.

-Tu n'étais pas très difficile à cerner tu sais ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Hey !

Je me couchai près d'elle et entourai sa taille de mon bras la rapprochant de moi. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et je sentais son doux parfum me chatouiller les narines. Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres, puis déplaçai ma main libre sur sa joue. Elle prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Je lui répondis doucement ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Je fus surpris de sentir ses doigts détacher ma chemise et caresser mon torse. Je me détachai doucement d'elle et la regardai interrogateur.

-Luna ?

-Je… pensais que tu… laisse tomber, dit-elle en se rassoyant sur le lit.

Je la vis soupirer, puis passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Luna, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, dis-je en me redressant et en me plantant devant elle.

Elle regarda ailleurs, puis soupira de nouveau.

-As-tu peur de moi Draco ? Dit-elle toujours sans me regarder.

Sa question me surprit.

-Bien sur que non Luna…

-Alors pourquoi…

Elle prit une grande respiration et me regarda enfin. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau et sa me brisa le cœur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me touches pas comme… comme tu l'aurais fait avec toutes ces autres filles ?

Je restai sans voix un moment. Je… je ne croyais pas qu'elle sentait l'urgence de… enfin vous voyez !

-Luna !

Je me mis à genou devant elle.

-Justement, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces autres filles. Avec toi, je veux prendre mon temps et attendre que tu sois prête pour…

-Je suis prête ! Dit-elle en se mettant à genou sur le lit et en plaquant ses mains sur mon torse.

Je ris doucement.

-Mais moi non… je veux dire… je veux attendre encore.

Elle soupira et se coucha sous les couvertures. Je soupirai à mon tour, puis fis le tour du lit en retirant ma chemise. Je me faufilai sous les couvertures et entourai les hanches de Luna. Je posai ma main à plat sur son ventre plat et caressai sa peau douce. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

-Bientôt, c'est promis, chuchotais-je.

Je sentis sa main se posai sur la mienne et je m'endormis le cœur lègé.

**Ah la la, les hormones d'adolescentes ! Bon alors laisser vos commentaires ! Je vous poste du nouveau dimanche prochain !**

**Love ya'll 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DÉSOLÉ POUR CE LONG RETARD ! Disons que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, mais ça devrais aller mieux. Je me suis ressourcé et j'arrive en force avec un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, pour me faire pardonner :) alors celui là est sous le point de vue de Luna. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**PerSonNee : **Tout `^a fait d'accord avec toi. Qiuand Voldemort est pas content, vaux mieux foutre le camps. Une suite heureuse tu dis ?... On verra. Mouahahahaha (rire diabolique).

**Yunoki : **Qui ne rêve pas d'un Draco tout en sucre ? :D

**Bon voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5

J'étais encore assise seule a la table de ma maison à manger mon pudding. Cela faisait une semaine qui s'était écoulé depuis la «dispute» de Draco et moi. Au finale tout ça avait été stupide de ma part. Je n'aurais pas voulu que Draco comme toutes ces autres filles. Justement, le voila. Nos regards s'accrochent instantanément, puis son regard s'illumine. Il me rejoint à la table, puis s'assoit devant moi.

-Alors ton examen de potion ? Demandais-je en écartant mon pudding.

-Ne parlons pas de ça, dit-il en me prenant les mains. Devine ce que je viens d'apprendre ?

-Hum… Tu as gagné un pot de pudding géant et a décidé de me l'offrir !

-Euh… pas vraiment désolé. En fait… mes parents t'invitent officiellement pour les vacances de Noël !

Ah les vacances de Noël. Elles étaient dans deux jours pour être exacte et je n'avais pas vraiment envi de me prêter aux festivités, mais je le ferrai, pour Draco.

-Tu viendras ? demanda-t-il tout excité.

-Bien sur, dis-je le sourire quelque peu fané.

Il m'observa un moment, puis fonça les sourcils.

-Dit moi ce qu'il y a, dit-il.

-Mon père me manque, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains. Noël était sa fête préférée…

-On n'est pas obligé de la fêter si tu veux. On pour…

-Non Draco, ça va, dis-je en lui souriant.

Il acquiesça puis un silence confortable s'installa.

-Quel cours tu as ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai une période libre.

-Chanceuse, geignit-il. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Peut-être lire près du lac, dis-je songeuse.

Il ne répondit rien, puis regarda l'immense horloge accroché au mur derrière le bureau.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant mon cours, dit-il en se levant.

-je vais y aller aussi, dis-je en suivant son geste.

Il me prit la main, puis on sortit de la grande salle sous les regards de l'ensemble de l'école. Quand on fut hors de porté des regards indiscret, j'embrassai Draco passionnément. Il répondit à mon baiser et je sentis qu'il souriait. Doucement, il interrompit le baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux un doux sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

-On se rejoint ici dans une heure quinze, dit-il.

-Je vais m'ennuyer de toi, dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis se dégagea doucement de mes bras. Il retira sa bague, puis prit ma main droite doucement. Il la glissa à mon doigt, puis embrassa chacun de mes doigts comme s'ils étaient des joyaux.

-Je te prête la bague Malfoy, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme ça, je serrai près de toi et quand on se reverra, tu pourras me la redonner.

-Et qu'auras tu de moi ? Demandais-je en fouillant son regard.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il glissa doucement son regard sur mon visage avant de revenir à mes yeux.

-Tout ce que je demande c'est de savoir que tu sauras là quand je viendrai te chercher.

J'acquiesçai ému.

-Je serrai là, dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire, puis j'éclatai de rire. Un rire de joie. Je riais parce que j'étais tout simplement heureuse. Rapidement le rire de Draco se joignit au mien et les gens qui passaient nous regardaient bizarrement. Draco prit mon visage en coupe, puis m'embrassa rapidement, mais doucement.

-Ça passera vite, tu verras, dit-il avant de me prendre doucement la main.

Je serrai la sienne plus fort, puis il me fit un dernier sourire avant de partir et de se fondre dans la masse d'élèves qui venait de se former. Je le regardai partir, jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus. Je me dirigeai alors dans le parc de Poudlard où certains élèves étaient installés. L'envi de lire m'avait quitté et je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Mon regard se posa sur la maisonnette d'Hagrid, puis un sourire illumina mon visage. Et si j'allais rendre visite à Hagrid ? Alors je me mis joyeusement en route. Je traversai le parc, puis commençaient à descendre les marches à pique menant à la maisonnette d'Hagrid. Arrivé devant cette dernière, je m'arrêtai devant la porte, puis cognai doucement. Rien. Je cognai une autre fois de façon plus ferme, mais toujours rien. Il était sortit alors. J'allais retourner au château, quand quelque chose accrocha mon œil près de la forêt interdite. Rien. Puis quelque chose bougea un peu plus loin dans la forêt interdite. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis regardai autour de moi. Personne à proximité, alors je décidai d'aller voir. Je traversai la plantation de citrouille, puis pénétrai dans la forêt. Je regardai autour de moi à l'affut du moindre geste, quand j'aperçus un corps étendu par terre. Je me précipitai dessus, mais stoppai net. La personne étendue par terre était Parvati. Elle avait le regard effrayé de quelqu'un qui venait de voir la mort et elle était figé come une statue. C'est alors que j'aperçus la profonde morsure dans son cou.

-Bonsoir la belle.

Je me retournai lentement, la peur me glaçant le sang. Devant moi ce tenait Greyback, Loup-garou, puis plus rien.

Draco,

Ouf, enfin le cours de DCFM est finit ! Je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre Luna. Je descendais les escaliers comme une furie, bousculant les élèves. Arrivé à quelques mètres de notre point de rencontre, je me figeai. Elle n'était pas là et j'aperçus à sa place Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait son sourire moqueur habituel et je sentais que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Je me précipitai sur elle.

-Salut Draco…

-Où est-elle ? la coupais-je.

-Qui ?

-Tu sais très bien de…

-Oh du calme Draconichou, dit-elle en dégageant son épaule de ses longs cheveux bruns foncés.

-Où est-elle, répétais-je perdant patiente.

-Elle est où est-ce qu'elle mérite d'être, dit-elle cassante.

-Parkinson !

-Tu aurais du te concentrer sur ta mission, plutôt que de t'amouracher d'une ignoble petite fille, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je me retournai vers elle, mais elle avait disparu dans la masse d'élève. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle… ? Mon sang se glaça. Soudain, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils avaient enlevé Luna. Mon cœur accéléra et ma tête commença à tourner. Non… pas elle. Je me mis alors à courir.

-Draco !

Je me retournai, mais continuai de courir. Blaise, mon meilleur ami, courrait derrière moi. Je ne lui prêtai pas attention et continuai de courir. Quand je fus devant les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore, je montai sans hésiter.* arrivé à l'étage, j'ouvris la porte sans cogner, puis me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur.

-On l'a enlevé ! Criais-je en abatant mes mains sur son bureau.

-Draco !

Blaise venait d'entré essoufflé.

-Vous devez faire quelque chose, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il resta silencieux et me regarda.

-Mais faites quelque chose bon sang ! M'énervais-je. Rester pas là à me regarder ! Ils sont sûrement déjà partit à cette heure et elle… est toutes seule et… si fragile.

Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Je pris une grande respiration, puis me plantai devant le directeur.

-Vous avez raison jeune Malfoy, dit-il tranquillement. A cette heure, elle est probablement déjà dans le quartier générale de Tom, alors nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

Je le regardai ébahit.

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que… on doit la laisser là bas !

-Il a raison Draco, dit Blaise en s'avançant vers moi, personne ne serra capable d'entrer là bas pour la sauver.

-Moi je peux ! Dis-je une idée me passant par la tête. Je peux entrer moi !

Je me retournai vers Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Vous seriez près à agir contre votre maître ?

-Il a osé m'enlever Luna, répondis-je sans flancher.

-Alors, vous agirez comme espion jusqu'à ce que nous aillions assez d'information pour élaborer un plan d'évasion. Ainsi, l'ordre du phénix pourra vous aidez à la sortir de là.

J'acquiesçai, puis me dirigeai vers la porte de sortit. Je m'arrêtai à la ^porte, puis me retournai une dernière fois vers le vieux directeur.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas maintenant, mais se repositionna sur son fauteuil.

-Parfois, on se rend compte que les destins son inévitablement lier. Il ne faut pas briser cette forme de magie.

Et je sus que c'était le signale pour que Blaise et moi sortions. Alors Blaise passa devant moi, sortit et je refermai la porte du bureau du directeur.

**Wouh Draco se déchaine xD alors vos impressions ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Luna ? Est-ce qu'ils la retrouveront ? A vous de voir en lisant la suite :) Reviews ?**


End file.
